Choose to be a Hero
by darkstar1227
Summary: During the academy, Hinata sees Naruto harassed, but doesn't do anything out of fear. Then, when the academy hosts a Karaoke contest and Hinata gets a cassette in the mail, will she be able to show everyone how to be a hero? Songfic, Hero by Superchick


**Sage:** This story came to me when I was watching a Naruto AMV by HyuugaProductions on YouTube. It was titled Hero and I was curious because this person is so awesome. When I heard it and watched it, I couldn't help but cry and think 'This is a song we should live by.' After watching it about a hundred times, I came up with this. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or the song Hero. **

* * *

"Ha ha! Loser!" 

"Dead-last!"

"Idiot!"

"Look at him, he's a failure at life!"

Hinata bit he bottom lip as she watched her blond crush get harassed by the students in their class. She wanted so much to shout at them, to tell them that all the things they were saying were as untrue as they come. Yet, she couldn't. As much as she didn't want to see him being tormented like this, she knew sticking up for him would only bring torment onto herself. She had enough of her self-esteem shot down at home by the family that's disappointed in her and she had enough hatred from her cousin to be able to handle more.

Yet…looking at how Naruto just sat there, how he just took all their insults, she wanted to help him somehow. Hating herself for her cowardice, Hinata walked back into the class, hoping she didn't have to see any more of the treatment being given to the boy. As she walked into the class, the signal for the end of lunch rang and students filled into the class. Hinata watched sadly as Naruto put on a familiar grin that he only slapped on so that Iruka-sensei wouldn't worry.

"All right, class, I have an announcement to make!" The chattering in the room slowed to a stop and all attention was on Iruka-sensei. "In about a week, there will be a Karaoke contest. I know it sounds strange, but the school is desperate for some kind of fundraiser. All academy students are welcome to attend, so please do."

There was a small uproar as the students began talking about the contest and what songs they were going to sing. Some were violently protesting as their friends tried to persuade them to enter. Hinata immediately knew she wasn't. She could never go up in front of all those people.

"YEAH! I'M GOING TO ENTER AND BEAT ALL OF YOU! BELIEVE IT!" was the loud announcement coming from the usual boy. There was silence in the room before everyone burst into laughter.

"_You_?"

"Hah! You'll be laughed off the stage before you can even hum a tune."

"You're so stupid, you'll probably end up tripping over the wires and tearing the whole place apart!"

"All right, all right! That's enough!" Iruka tried to get everyone off the topic of insulting Naruto, but they were all still laughing at him. Even when they quieted down, some would snicker and whisper something to their friend while pointing at him, making their friend snicker as well. The blond just sat and took all of it, and Hinata felt like she could cry.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she walked through the halls of the Hyuuga household. It was pretty lively, as usual, but she felt exhausted and depressed. All she wanted to do was take a soothing bath and rest. As she silently thanked Kami for the training break her father gave her that day, she noticed one of the servants running up to her with a thick envelope. 

"Hinata-sama, this letter arrived today for you." He said handing it to her. She smiled and thanked him before opening the envelope.

It was odd. A cassette tape and a letter was all that was in it. She didn't expect anyone to send her mail, let alone mail as odd as this. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the letter, reading as she walked to her room.

_Hey there!_

_How's my favorite Konouchi? Hope your cousin isn't giving you too much grief, if he is, I'll kick that sorry little ass until he shuts up about destiny. It gets a bit annoying, you know? Oh well, just writing to say hi! So…HI! Anywho, I heard this song on the radio and had to record it after threatening death to the studio if they didn't play it again. It's really inspirational, so do listen to it. I think you might find a good use for it. Oh, by the way, do you still have a crush on the blond, because I'm still waiting to steal him. HAH! Joking, but, seriously, if you still like him, go for it before he falls for some pink haired bimbo or an emo poster child. Before I go, the song on the tape is Hero by Superchick, just in case you need the title and author for something. For what, I don't know. Maybe you'll do Karaoke and teach them a valuable lesson. Whatever you do, know that this is a song to live by._

_Love,_

Sage 

Hinata recognized this as a letter from an old friend of hers that moved from the village a few years back, but it's been so long since they've written to each other. She wondered why now, after so long. Of course, Sage is known to get randomly bored out of her mind and does things from making a marshmallow chair, actual size, to sending prank phone calls to Australia, which she would be killed for when the bill came in. Hinata supposed that this was one of her random bouts of boredom, but the song did spark her interest. She sat on her bed and slipped the cassette into her radio.

Six minutes later, Hinata sat on her bed with wide eyes and hands trembling as she held the tape in her hands.

This was _perfect_!

* * *

"I can't believe it." A woman whispered as a crowd collected inside of a Karaoke club, most having to stand because of lack of space. 

"I didn't know the girl had it in her. She always seemed so shy." The topic of the hour was a participant in the contest. One that no one expected to see on the ordered list the Hyuuga heiress herself. They assumed she wouldn't have done it when it was announced, but there her name was.

Hinata herself was pacing nervously in the back. She had done all she could to prepare. She had practiced all week after Sage sent a tape of the Karaoke version, her excuse was she found one and decided to share. Either way, it was very convenient for her. She had taken two potions, one that was supposed to calm her frazzled nerves and one that was supposed to adjust her voice box seeing as her own voice was too high and meek for this song. There was a boy in her class that would be singing the rap part of this song since it was a male part and she wasn't about to rap no matter how dedicated she was to this. Hell, the day before, Hinata gathered all her courage and asked Naruto if he was going to be at the contest. When he said no, she almost begged him to come, at least as the audience. She even told him she was going to sing a song that she was specifically singing for him. That got her and she fainted soon after that. The young girl peeked into the crowd and saw a familiar mop of blond.

"Okay, thank you Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino for your lovely song." The announcer, Mizuki, said as people hesitantly applauded the two girls, who were looking around in the crowd. Probably for Sasuke. "All right, now, we're going to hear from one of my favorite students, Hyuuga Hinata!"

This was her cue. She breathed in deeply and walked onto the stage, accepted the microphone from Sakura and giving Mizuki her tape. She was very nervous, but she saw Naruto and he smiled before giving her a thumbs-up. That got her calmer and she looked into the crowd.

"E-Excuse me. Before I sing, I just want to say something about this song and why I'm singing it." So far, so good. Only one stutter. Some people were shocked at her changed voice. "This song…is dedicated to a hero. I see him every day. He's kind, forgiving, and never hurts anyone. I see him get hurt every day, too, and I regret never helping him. This song told me about two choices we can all make. You could choose to hurt someone to the point where they want to hurt themselves. Or…you can be like him. You can choose to be a hero, and not hurt someone at all. You could choose to be a hero and help someone who is being hurt. This song is Hero, by Superchick."

The person took this as the cue to play the tape, and everyone quieted down.

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in,  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him.  
'Cause you want to belong do you go along?  
'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong._

_It's not like you hate him or want him to die.  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide.  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side,  
Any kindness from you might have saved his life……_

_Heroes are made when you make a choice!_

Everyone stared in shock at how well and how confidently the usually shy girl was singing. At first, she was a little quiet, but she got louder and more confident with each word.

_You could be a hero!  
Heroes do what's right.  
You could be a hero!  
You might save a life.  
You could be a hero.  
__You could join the fight!  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right!_

Naruto was stunned. Did she really think of him as a hero just because he forgave a lot? Sure, there were a lot of kids that picked on him, but it was always second nature to forgive them. Did that make him a hero?

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone.  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own.  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife.  
She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life!_

_Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way.  
Each moment of courage, her own life she saves.  
When she throws the pills out a hero is made……_

_Hero's are made when you make a choice!_

_You could be a hero!  
Heroes do what's right.  
You could be a hero!  
You might save a life.  
You could be a hero.  
__You could join the fight!  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right!_

She was more confident now. The happiness shining in Naruto's eyes was enough for her to sing full out. He was happy. He was happy she was singing for him. He was happy that she thought of him as a somebody, as a hero. Not as a loser like all the other kids in his class.

_No one talks to him about how he lives.  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his.  
Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves,  
And others will follow the choices he's made!_

_He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide.  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine.  
He can do what he wants because it's his right.  
The choices he makes change a nine year old's life……_

_Heros are made when you make a choice!_

_You could be a hero!  
Heroes do what's right.  
You could be a hero!  
You might save a life.  
You could be a hero.  
__You could join the fight!  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right!_

So it was time for the rap and Hinata moved from the spotlight as a boy she asked to help her in class (random boy for the sake of the rap) walked on stage with another microphone in hand.

_Little Mikey D. was the one in class who everyday got brutually harassed!  
This went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tear.  
So he walked through the door, grabbed a four four out of his father's dressing drawer.  
And said I can't take life no more!  
And like that...life can be lost._

_But this ain't even about that!  
All of us just sat back, and watched it happen.  
Thinkin' it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't about me.  
This is our problem.  
This is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to close our eyes  
Instead of doing the right thing.  
If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves  
How many lives would be saved, changed, rearranged?  
Now it's our time to pick a side,  
So don't keep walkin' by,  
Not wantin' to intervene  
Cause you wanna exist and never be saved  
So let's wake up and change the world!  
Our time is now!_

When he was done, Hinata came back on, finishing up the song.

_You could be a hero!  
Heroes do what's right.  
You could be a hero!  
You might save a life.  
You could be a hero.  
You could join the fight!  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right!_

The two both bowed and there was a silence as the instrumentals died down. Then there was a huge applause, some whistling and Hinata felt herself smiling happily. She looked for Naruto, but was sad to see that he wasn't in his seat anymore. So she sighed and left the stage, giving the mic to the next participant. She felt the potion for her voice fade and was happy that it didn't fade before she was finished with the song. She was surprised to see Naruto standing backstage with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey." He said.

"H-hello." She replied blushing. She became very shy once again, but he just grinned and walked up to her.

"You were really good." She looked up at him with wide, shocked eyes before smiling and looking down.

"Th-thank you, Naruto-kun." The dark haired girl gasped when she realized she addressed someone that hardly ever spoke to her so familiarly.

"It's okay, you can call me Naruto-kun." He grinned. "Hey, Hinata-chan?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun?" She murmured shyly.

"Thank you." She looked up again and saw the warmest smile she's ever seen him have. And it was directed…right at her…

She fainted.

* * *

**Sage:** Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and as some of you noticed, I plugged myself in here. I was just trying to come up with an excuse to get Hinata to listen to a song, so what better way than for some random letter to come in the mail from someone you haven't spoken with in years? R&R people!

Bazanee!


End file.
